The invention relates to a portion package for an aromatic beverage, for example coffee, in which the portion package has a dish-shaped lower part provided with a bottom and a circumferential side wall having an outwardly extending edge at the upper end thereof, the edge extending parallel to the surface of the bottom, and a lid lying on the edge of the lower part bonded thereto, wherein at least the lower part is made of a material having filtering capabilities.
The invention also relates an apparatus for a portioned making of an aromatic beverage, for example coffee, having a brewing chamber for receiving a portion package filled with an aromatic carrier, the brewing chamber being formed of a stationary part and a receiving part for the portion package, the receiving part being movable relative to the stationary part between an open position and a closed position, wherein after insertion of a portion package and after closing the receiving part, the portion package is sealed on all sides with for the exception of an inlet for hot water for extracting the aromatic carrier and an outlet for the aromatic beverage.
Apparatuses of the above-outlined type as well as portion packages for use therewith have been known in numerous embodiments and enjoy an ever-increasing popularity since, on the one hand, the number of “single households” for which such apparatuses are particularly intended, is increasing and, independently therefrom, on the other hand, the use of such apparatuses is also welcome in multi-person households for a rapid, unproblematic making of only a single portion of an aromatic beverage, particularly coffee.
Basically, such an apparatus may be manipulated in a relatively simple manner. For the purpose of inserting a portion package, the brewing chamber is opened from its closed position, a portion package is placed into the brewing chamber, the brewing chamber is closed and then a switch is actuated for initiating the brewing process.
Subsequent to the brewing of an aromatic beverage, the portion package, containing the used-up aromatic carrier, may be removed.
To obtain an optimal brewing result, it is important that the portion package be centered in the brewing chamber so that the brewing water is guided possibly without losses through the aromatic carrier within the portion package. Such a result, however, is not always achieved due, on the one hand, to the construction of the known apparatuses and, on the other and, to the portion packages used heretofore.
In many instances particular attention is required of the user with respect to a careful insertion of the portion package into the brewing chamber. In the absence of such are the portion package may not be inserted in an exactly centered manner into the brewing chamber. As a result, a part of the brewing water may run through the brewing chamber while circumventing the aromatic carrier to a certain extent and therefore such water portion does not participate in the extraction process, thus yielding a beverage of poor quality.